Problematic Childrens are Getting Their Friends Back, aren't they?
by demonz018
Summary: [No Name] community is getting one of their lost comrades back. Slowly but sure their community are growing. And how it will be turned out? Are they gonna making their dream come true? Or maybe that it just an unreachable dream?
1. Awakening

**Welcome to Little Garden's Fanfic. The name is demonz018 *bow*. Hope you guys enjoy my fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE STORY BUT ONLY THE FANFICTION. CREDITS GOES TO TATSUNOKO TAROU-SENSEI.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening  
**

_Demon... Lord...?_

That was the first word I remembered. I woke up but I couldn't open my eyes. There was a feeling that my eyes were covered by bandages. Another word pops up in my mind.

_Hos... pital?_

Probably, I am now at a hospital. I could guess that because the unique smell that every hospital has. And I have a question for myself.

_Who am I?_

That question really hit on me. I tried to remember but my brain couldn't give me the specific information that I wanted except for "Demon Lord". But why "Demon Lord"? It was like I was fighting Demon Lord and lost to him / her. It completely strange for me. Normal person will not think about demon lord at a time like this. So I believe that I got 100% amnesia. The most terrifying disease in my opinion. Because the "Me" from before is all gone. All people who knew "Me" will feel sad. "My" family, "My" friends or perhaps "My" girlfriend if "I" had. I will replace "Myself" and I will be a completely stranger for "My" acquaintances. Slowly but sure they will avoiding me. I feel sorry for "Myself". I really don't want to wake up but "My" acquaintance will really worry if I don't. So ready or not here I come, "My" world.

I tear the bandage that covered my eyes. Slowly open my eyes and I saw something strange. I saw like tiny white strings at the picture in front of me. It was like if I cut them with something, the picture will turn into bits. Slowly those white strings were disappearing. When the strings were gone, my eyes really hurt.

_What the hell was that all about?_

When the pain was gone, I look outside. The light was really shining that it could blind my eyes. Perhaps I fell into coma for too long that this normal light could slightly blind me. I wonder what happened back there. Crying over spilled milk was useless so I'll completely ignore that. And what I saw perhaps not a normal people will see. A forest scene at the high place in a hospital. I could get used to this scene.

"I'm here Nii-san."

I heard a girl's voice when the door opened. She slowly walked here with flowers on her hands. A girl with long black hair that wears a high school black sailor's uniform walked in. When she saw me, she drops the flowers. She was surprised and then crying.

"You *sniff* you wake up. *sniff* Nii-san!" She jump and hug me. It was hurt but I kinda jealous of "Myself". I suppose this is "My" sister. She seemed really happy when saw me but I had to do my thing.

"Who are you?"

Her eyes met mine with a pale expression and released me. I'm sorry but I had to do this before it's too late. She wipes her eyes with a tissue and take a step away from me.

"Nii-san do you not remember me?"

"Nope, not a thing. Sorry... Please don't cry okay, I feel bad for you."

"But *sniff* it's cruel Nii-san *sniff* I felt happy when you woke up *sniff* but I'm also sad *sniff* because you forgot about me."

It was my fault then? Sigh... Then I have to be "Me" for "My" beloved sister. Well I cannot be like him but I will try. Here goes nothing... I tried to stand up. Legs do your job and stand up!

"Nii-san?"

"Shut up, I'll do something for you just wait!"

Tch, I don't know that stand up would take much effort. I grabbed a chair to support my legs to stand. If I want I can do it am "I"? Now what I must do is...

"Nii... San?"

"I don't know who am I and I don't know who you are. If you said you are "my" sister then so be it. Please don't cries because I believe "myself" will sad if he seeing you cry okay?"

"Alright Nii-san... *sniff* I'll stop crying. *sniff*"

I rubbed her head while she wipes out her tears. I feel sorry for you, the real "Me". You left your cute sister with the complete stranger like me.

_What the- !_

It came out again. White lines were surrounding "My" sister body. Shit! The strength in my body was suddenly disappearing. I couldn't stand anymore. "My" sister noticed something wrong within me and lending her body to help me.

"Are you okay, Nii-san? You seem sick, should I call someone here?"

"Please don't. *pant* Just put me into the bed."

"Okay, here you go."

She slowly puts me on the bed. The lines were slowly gone one by one and it completely disappears from her. Damn, those lines were scary. It's like I could kill her if I just cut that lines.

"Are you sure you okay Nii-san?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine..."

"But-"

"I said 'I'm fine' okay!"

Shit, I shouted at her. She surprised and about to cry again.

"Ah, I'm sorry I shouted at you. It's my fault."

"I'm sorry too Nii-san. Looks like I annoyed you."

"Don't said that it was really my fault okay."

This is getting nowhere, I should change the topics.

"Can I asking you some questions?"

"Ah yes Nii-san."

"Who am I?"

"Nii-san... You're a member of the community called [No Name]. Your name is Ryōgi Reijin."

Community? [No Name]? Was "I" joined a group of something in the past? I don't understand it at all. But I remembered something; yeah my name is Ryōgi Reijin.

"So, what is community? Some kind of group or something?"

"Yes, community is a group of talented people that consist many kinds of race in the Little Garden. Such as vampires, half beasts, and humans. These talented people have a [Gift] or power that unique of their own."

"Little... Garden? Then this is not the Earth?"

"Probably Nii-san forgot about it but we left the Earth and came to the Little Garden 10 years ago."

I can't say any words. "We" left the Earth 10 years ago, so it meant that "I" was abandon everything "I" had from the Earth and came to the Little Garden? Then perhaps the only thing "I" had that time was only "My" sister. And "We" were in a community called [No Name]. The people of this community helped "us" and now I forgot about them, the people who share memory with "us" for 10 years. It was really pitiful that I forgot about them because of something.

And now I woke up at Little Garden, the place that not only humans but other beings were live here. There is also something called [Gift] that interests me.

"So what is the use of this [Gift] thing you said?"

"As I said, [Gift] are power that people have in Little Garden. It can help many people if you have many [Gift]. There are also games that need [Gift] to win it called [Gift Game]. [Gift Game] usually hold by a host of a community or a person. If you win, you can get a nice present too."

I get the gist of it. So [Gift] is the same as weapons huh... Then perhaps that white strings earlier were also a [Gift] of mine. I will keep it a secret for a while. And that thing called [Gift Game], it sound interesting and like a challenge to me. But there is a thing I need to ask first.

"Why our community's name is [No Name]? Is that the real name or something happen?"

"That..."

She seemed about to cry again. Did I step on the land mine? Damn, I have to do something!

"If you don't want to talk about it then don't."

"I'm sorry Nii-san. I'm sure you will understand when we reach our home."

"Then how long did I fell into coma?"

"... Around 3 years."

"Is it because of Demon Lords?"

"Nii-san, how did you know about that?!"

"Then some puzzles are solved now. When I woke up, the words I remember was Demon Lords."

"What do you mean Nii-san?"

"I will ask you this, something happened 3 years ago. It seemed "Our" community got a fight with a Demon Lord with the bet "Our" community's pride on the line and that is "Our" banner and name. We lost and I gone coma for 3 years and "Our" community's name changed into [No Name]. Correct?"

She falls into silence for a while. It seems my guess are 100% right. Slowly she clenched her fist tightly and her face was furious.

"It's correct but also not."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you don't remember but I remembered it just like yesterday! Demon Lords came to our land and forced us to played [Gift Games] that we almost not had a chance to win! Nii-san was one of the last men standing while our comrades were lost to them! But it didn't enough! In the end we were lost to them, our comrades had been kidnapped by them, our banner was gone, and now our community's member are only full of innocent kids! And the most sadly moment for me is my dear Nii-san was fall to a deep slumber and now he woke up but didn't remember anything at all!" She shouted while crying from the deep of her heart. "I know that I have to be happy for Nii-san, but I couldn't! I was so frustrated for these 3 years! I couldn't visit our community because I had to watch over you! I wanted to help those kids because our home now is like ruins! And I-!"

I unconsciously stand up and hug her. I couldn't stand listen to her anymore. I couldn't stand to watch her cry anymore either.

"Nii... San?"

"Cry, just cry okay? If it makes you better, then you should do it. I will be the one who will listen to your cry"

"U-uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She burst into tears. In this small white room, only a girl's cry that could be heard. And it was MY sister. I believed now that she is my sister. I vowed to myself, this will be the last time you cry. I'll bring back our community just for you.

A few minute has passed. She seemed calm down and then wipe her tears.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks Nii-san, I feel better now." She smiled at me.

"Good, now help me back into the beds. My legs aren't going to hold me much longer."

"O-okay Nii-san."

She panicked for a minute and then helps me to put me on the bed. That so uncool of me am "I"? Look, she giggled at me. That so embarrassing because the cool words I said was ended with she helped me to put me in the bed again.

"*cough* then can you tell me your name? I can't call you with "my sister" can I?"

"I see, you also forgot my name weren't you Nii-san? Well it can't be help, my name is Ryōgi Yuiko."

"Yuiko... It is a good name."

"Ow you already wake up lad."

A small girl and a woman entered the room. The girl wears kimono and the woman was wears maid's uniform. Because Little Garden is different from the Earth, then perhaps those clothes are normal here I guess. Then the girl with white short hair opened her fan.

"What's with that look lad?"

"Shiroyasha-san, he couldn't remember you. He got amnesia." Yuiko explained.

"Ow is that so lad?" I nodded at her question. "Hmm... It will be troublesome. You're indeed one of useful guys in that community. But if you forgot about those guys then it cannot be helped. After all bonds are easily to repair so don't be so upset lad."

It seems this girl was respected by Yuiko. I wonder who this girl is. Yuiko whispered something to this girl. The girl nodded then she started to speak.

"Then let's start from the beginning. My name Shiroyasha, the strongest [Floor Master] of the East, also a member of [Thousand Eyes]. Let's get along again lad."

I nodded again. So her name is Shiroyasha-chan. When she said "The Strongest" I got a feeling that she wasn't joking. Even though her way of talking was rather like an old man who not suits her body, she had some aura that told you not to messing around with her. But there is something bugging me.

"[Floor master]?"

"Well you can think as a guardian lad. Little Garden are divided into seven digits right? The lowest are those communities that have seven digits. Well your community also has seven digits but don't be sad. If your community gains more popularity and [Gift], it can turn into six digits community in no time. Well back to topic, my job is helping those communities from five to below digit just like your community. There are four [Floor Master] on each side, and I'm from the East"

I see. It's kinda like a boss character huh... No wonder she had that strange aura. But why such an important person like her were come to see such stranger like me?

"Nii-san, she was the one who gave us a place to stay. She hid us from Demon Lord when you were gone into coma. She also the one who helped our community when I couldn't come to helped them."

"Of course Yui-chan. When [No Name] are in trouble I'll help them, especially Kuro Usagi. I'll do anything for that pure girl. Ah, I miss that girl; I'll rub her chest when I see her."

"Shiroyasha-sama."

"By the way Yui-chan, that sailor uniform. I see you still wear them. Does it comfort you now?"

"Well, it is not bad at all. Though it is too tight on the chest."

"What the!" She swiftly touch Yuiko's chest. "Yui-chan does your breast grow again? The softness, even though it's not like Kuro Usagi it got better. And the size, it got bigger of course but not as I imagined."

"Shiro... Yasha-san... Please stop it, kya!"

"Ah sorry my bad." She released her hand. "You got a good development so I couldn't help myself. I got a few clothes that I suggested at Kuro Usagi but all of them are too tight at her chest. Perhaps those clothes are fit for you just fine."

"Shiroyasha-sama, please stop it this instant. You still have jobs to do after this so please hurry finishes your business here."

"Okay, okay. Jesh, you're such a bummer."

Watching Shiroyasha-chan being lectured by her maid, it had kinda nostalgic feeling. Even though she was a pervert, my sister still respected her. If Yuiko had friends like these girls in the community then I'll be happy to help them to restore their community. Shiroyasha-chan stopped joking around and the atmosphere was changed into tense. She closed her fan and looked at me.

"So lad, how's your body? Can you move?"

"I don't know. Perhaps in a few days I can use my body properly."

"Ow I see, and then let me see something."

She walked toward me and put her hands at my chest. A dark light appeared all of sudden and revealed a dark card. Shiroyasha-chan takes a look at the card closely. She frowned her eyes and then whispered to Yuiko. Yuiko's face didn't changed at all, but her eyes couldn't lie. She was about to cry but she held in it.

"So... What's with that card Shiroyasha-chan?"

All of the sudden, a nagigata appeared at my neck. I could swear if my head didn't go back earlier, I was already headless by now. I met the maid's eyes that glared at me while pointing her broom at me. Shiroyasha-chan just laughed heartily while Yuiko were standing still like a statue.

"If you want to live, watch your mouth. If you insult Shiroyasha-sama again, I'll definitely cut your head."

"Now, now settle down." Shiroyasha-chan told her maid to stop while holding her laugh. "I'm sorry lad, my subordinate here are too formal and tight. She's like a rabid dog when people don't respect me at all. And I knew why you called me with '-chan', you think that I'm much younger than you right? It's okay, since there aren't many people called me by that. And I prefer people call me by that name too. But to tell you the truth, I'm way older than you." Shiroyasha-chan continued laughing.

Wait, what? This small girl was older than me?! No wonder her way of talking like an old man and no wonder either that her maid were suddenly attacked me. Because I wasn't respect her master at all. But Shiroyasha-chan was fine with it so it's good in the end I guess. But man, that maid. If you want to know how I felt, it was like I lost a few years of my life span.

The maid slowly moves away from me while glaring at me. Shiroyasha-chan opened her fan to chill herself. After a while she began talk again.

"*cough* Okay then back to topic. This card is a [Gift Card]. As you can see, it contained all of gifts you have. See it for yourself."

Shiroyasha-chan threw the card at me. I caught it and took a glance at the card. [Mystic Eyes of the Death God] was written there.

"Let me ask, when you woke up, you were seeing something like white string right? Perhaps you're seeing too now. Those strings are called [String of Death]. The one who named it was yourself, though you probably forgot about it. I can only give you this small information since your sister known more than me for your [Gift]"

She was right. If she could explain it like that, then I don't need to keep it secret. Since Yuiko knew about it too I should asked her more about my [Gift] later.

"Well since Yui-chan told me that she already explained all about the basics, why we don't try the [Gift Games] lad?"

"Shiroyasha-san!"

"It's okay Yuiko. It also sounds interesting to me. But what can I do with this body?"

"I didn't say we can do it today. I guarantee in a week your body will fully healed. In mean time, practice yourself and I'll come here again. Deal?" She gave me her hand.

"Deal." I shake her hand to close our agreement.

"Then I'll take my leave. I still have business like my subordinate said. You can practice here in my mansion. There are many places that good for you to practice so use it well. See you next week lad."

... A mansion? This is not a hospital? WHAT?! Damn, how rich she is?! She had a personal maid also a mansion! That explained me why this place was so quietly. There were no nurses or doctors that came here to checked on me. Also that picture in front of me was kinda expensive. Damn, this small girl really something else.

"If you want to know how I got this place, then you should play more [Gift Game] lad. Hahaha!"

Shiroyasha-chan and her maid left the room, leaving the two of us alone. An awkward silence surrounding this room. Yuiko just sat on a chair while I watched the scene outside. I should say something.

"She's really something else huh..."

"Yes, she is. I respected Shiroyasha-san since she helped us even though she was a Floor Master that always busy. But Nii-san, you sure want to take the [Gift Game] that Shiroyasha-san offered?"

"Well I want to try this [Gift Game] so I should take her offer. Beside if I win, probably I'll get a good [Gift] from her."

"That's true but..."

"Don't worries, your Nii-san here will definitely win. So can you help me with practice?"

"Yes, Nii-san!"

She gave me a smile. An earnest smile that made me wanst to protect it. Now then Shiroyasha-chan, I wonder what is your [Gift Game] you have for me.

* * *

Meanwhile, in gate [2105380] . A place where community of [No Name] lived. Could be seen that the land there were like a waste land. Third of the land were dry and dirty. Meanwhile some of the land were green near the [No Name]'s mansion. Many children were surrounding the mansion and cultivated the land near it.

A blonde haired boy named Sakamaki Izayoi, was laying down on the grass field. He wear school uniform and heard a music from his headset. It could be seen that he was slacking from his job because there were many children that cultivating some waste land around him while he just sleeping with a hoe beside him.

A big red golem that carried a girl who wears red dress like an ojou-sama named Kudō Asuka, on its shoulder. Asuka ordered around her giant golem to help the children cultivated the land.

Another girl who wears a sleeveless cloth named Kasukabe Yō held some crops. She jumped to the sky and walking there likes flying. Then Yō threw them away on the cultivated land.

"Master you're not gonna help them?"

A blonde girl, who wears maid's uniform named Leticia Draculea, walked toward Izayoi while bringing juices. Though that she wears maid's outfit, Leticia was a former Demon Lord. Because of circumtances, she's now the head maid of [No Name].

"Nope, not a chance. If I helped them then the land they worked so hard probably turned into dust. Beside can you see that I'm slacking off because nothing fun here?"

"Well if you say so. This your juice master." Leticia gave Izayoi his juice

"Thank you." Izayoi took the juice and drank it. "By the way Leticia, where is Kuro Usagi? I didn't see her ear since this morning; do you know where she is?"

"Kuro Usagi was called by Shiroyasha-sama. It seems urgent and she said that she will not get back for a week. Why you asked master?"

"Is that so?" Izayoi continued drink his juice. "Then shall we stalk her? Oi, Ojou-sama! Kasukabe! Come here quick!"

"What is it Izayoi-kun?" Asuka came down from her golem, [Dean] and Yō walked to the ground.

"Say, did you heard? Kuro Usagi left us this morning alone."

"Now that you mention it, I didn't saw her in the morning."

"Me neither..."

"Since there is a problematic rabbit that sly enough to escape from here alone, why don't we surprise her by following her?"

"Good idea." Said Asuka and Yō in unison.

"But wait master you still have a -"

"Leticia, what is maid main job?" Izayoi interrupt her.

"... To serve their master."

"And?"

"Never disobey them."

"Good, then let's go." Izayoi laughed.

"But still..."

"Don't worry about chibi-sama, Lily and the kids. They still have Pest and Shirayuki-hime that helping them."

"*sigh* If master said it like that I can't complain am I? Fine then, I'll come with you."

"Wahahaha! Okay then! Let's start [Stalking the Rabbit] game now!"

"Ough!" They shouted in unison.

Four of them walked towards the Gate and left their home.

* * *

In a town on East side of Little Garden. Kuro Usagi, one of the [Aristocrat of Little Garden]'s rabbit or the [Highborn of Little Garden], walked in the town. Though she called an "Aristocrat", her outfit doesn't fit at all with that title. She wears ruffle outfit that like a host in a club. It said that the outfit will give Kuro Usagi more money while referring a [Gift Game] so she doesn't have a choice other that wear it to help her community.

She searched one of the [Thousand Eyes] branch shop. She was invited by Shiroyasha, the floor master of the East also one of the leader of [Thousand Eyes], with an urgent business. As she found a shop that has a banner with two goddesses depicted facing each other on the blue cloth, she saw the shop clerk that always sweeping outside the building.

"Excuse me, is Shiroyasha-sama here?"

When the shop clerk heard Kuro Usagi, she suddenly stopped sweeping and glared at Kuro Usagi. Kuro Usagi jump back a little because she afraid and knew that the shop clerk always not welcomed her community to come there would chased her away. Even though Shiroyasha had a history with Kuro Usagi's community and always welcomed them, the shop clerk didn't. She will absolutely banned those who weren't a really customer at their shop.

"We don't have a business with those who came here only to play."

"But I came here because of her message."

"No are no. Beside -"

"KURO USAGI!"

"Kya-!"

A white-haired girl jumped from the second level of the shop. She hugged (perhaps it could be called a flying body attack) Kuro Usagi that made her fell to the ground. The girl stroked her face at Kuro Usagi's breast. Seeing them like that was a normal scene for the shop clerk. She sighed and continued sweeping the floor.

"These breast really are the best! You'll never get bored with groping it, massaging it, or even stroking your face with it!"

"Would you cut it out you stupid mondaiji-sama!"

As Kuro Usagi's hair turned from blue into pink of rage, she grabbed her usual large paper fan. She hit the girl really hard that send her flying into the nearest river. When her temper back into normal, she realized what she had done. She panicked and approached the river.

"Shi-shiroyasha-sama! Are you okay?"

She saw the girl, Shiroyasha, laying on the water surface. She was smiling while having a slight nosebleed.

"Yeah I'm fine. As long as I can touch those breasts I'm fine as I can be." She stood up and gave Kuro Usagi a thumb.

"Next time I'll send you to the moon, you stupid mondaiji-sama!"

* * *

Kuro Usagi and Shiroyasha sat on the cushion inside the [Thousand Eyes]'s branch office. The room itself was classic Japanese's house theme with tatami mats and sliding paper door. Outside of the room could be seen a sakura tree blooming, a small pond and fishes inside of it. Also there was some faint feeling of summer since there some cicadas' sound outside of the room. The shop clerk entered the room and brought them tea inside of mug glasses. She didn't leave but sat on beside of Shiroyasha.

"So what do you think?"

"Shiroyasha-sama, is it the truth?"

Earlier, Shiroyasha sent Kuro Usagi a letter about a certain black-haired boy and girl. Shiroyasha told Kuro Usagi that she always kept them safe when their community were defeated 3 years ago. As now the boy woke up from his deep slumber, Shiroyasha didn't have anymore responsibility to kept him and her sister at her mansion anymore. Since it was the sibling's choice to fight for their community then Shiroyasha's responsibility to tell their community about it. She sent the letter to Kuro Usagi alone because there something more to discussed with her. But of course the first priority for Shiroyasha was to playing around with Kuro Usagi.

"Well it is the truth. Truths are sometimes sweet but also bitter. Perhaps it is both of them now."

What Shiroyasha said was right. When Kuro Usagi heard about the boy condition, there were some mixex feeling about happy and sad. The boy himself woke up and about to come back to their community were made her happy. But when she heard he had an amnesia and his precious [Gift] were all gone also made her sad.

"Yes... But the most important things are they will come back to our community. Our community's priority not about [Gift] but collecting our disarray comrades. Bring them back are one step closer to our community's goal. Beside, we can easily make good memories for him to refill his lost." Said Kuro Usagi to cheer her up.

"Good. I expect nothing less from my toy. You made your master proud."

"I'm not your toy!" Kuro Usagi hit Shiroyasha with her paper fan.

* * *

Outside of the [Thousand Eyes] shop, three of the problematic children from [No Name] and their maid were listening to Kuro Usagi and Shiroyasha's conversation.

"So did you hear anything Kasukabe-san?"

"Yes, interesting information." Yō gave them a slightly smile.

Yō's [Gift] was [Genome Tree]. She can use her friends [Gift] such as flying. She used her sharp ear that she got from her dog to hear the conversation inside.

"So what did you heard?"

"It would be best if I don't tell you guys."

Asuka were restless want to know what Yō had heard. Meanwhile Leticia were worried about something and Izayoi just smirk.

"Leticia, did you regrets following us?"

"No, it just... I'm more worried about Jin and the others."

What Leticia said was probably true. Since the head of maids was left without notified the other, it could be a big problem. Pecher and Shirayuki-hime would probably slacking off from their job when they know that Leticia was gone. It would give more jobs to Lily and the other kids to do the chores of their maids.

"Wahaha, don't worry. Our Chibi-sama can handle it by himself." Izayoi laughed heartily. "If you still worry about them, why you just go back?"

"No, maid's job is not letting their master to do anything foolish. Beside, this is also getting interesting." Leticia slightly smiled.

"Did you hear that guys? Leticia is also enjoying this." Izayoi continued to laugh.

"Say Izayoi-kun. If you laugh that hard, would it be bad for us?"

What Asuka said was true. Izayoi was laughed really hard that anyone would notice them easily. If Kuro Usagi heard him, then their plan will fail.

"Don't worry ojou-sama. It seems Shiroyasha already put a barrier that makes noise doesn't come inside the building. Probably she knew that we would come here to surprise Kuro Usagi so she helped us. That old snake, always one step ahead from me." He continued to laughed.

"If you put it that way then it might be right." Asuka turned back to Yō. "Say Kasukabe-san, can you give me some clue from what you heard?"

"Hmm... If you still want to know then the clue is [Gift Game]."

* * *

A week had past. I waited for Shiroyasha-chan in front of her mansion with my sister today.

"So today has come Nii-san."

"Yes, it is. I can stand here because of you. Win or lose it doesn't matter right?"

"But Nii-san. If you win, then we will get a useful [Gift] for our community won't we?" Yuiko giggled.

True enough. Since Shiroyasha-chan is a Floor Master, then probably she will give us a very good [Gift]. This is really getting interesting.

"Ow here she comes."

From afar we could see that Shiroyasha-chan was walking here. But who is that rabbit girl beside her? And why she wearing a sexy host club outfit?! Is she my opponent?! I can't hit her you know! Not in that outfit!

"Nii-san... Your nose bleeding..." Yuiko glared at me.

"Wha- no I'm not." I tried to dodge her scornful stare.

"*sigh* Even you lost your memory, you still haven't lost your nature when it come to girls aren't you Nii-san?"

"I said no! It just that girl wears a sexy outfit that I can't help myself!"

"Whatever you said Nii-san..."

"Don't give me that pitiful looks Yuiko! I'm not a pervert!"

What I said is the truth. But if a man looks at that rabbit girl, he will have the same reaction as I. Those big breasts and that ruffle outfit! If you are a man then this rabbit girl is one of dreams you have to search!

Yuiko gave me another scornful stare. Would you please stop glared at me my dear sister? Your Nii-san here is afraid you know? And again she looked away.

"If Nii-san wants it... I will dress like her..."

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing at all you stupid Nii-san!"

Wha-? Did I do something wrong? I swear Yuiko said something but I couldn't hear it. Look, her ears are red. I hope she didn't mad or cursed me.

"I see you ready for the game lad."

"Well of course Shiroyasha-chan. Yuiko trained me well you know."

"Fumu. I will see what you got. But first let me introduced someone to you." Shiroyasha-chan point her fan at the rabbit girl.

"It's been a while Reijin-san. You probably forgot about me, but my name is Kuro Usagi. We are from the same community [No name]. I hope we will get along too." She smiled and wanted to shake my hand.

So this rabbit girl was the same community as I and my sister huh... This girl probably holding the same pain as my sister knowing about my condition. She tried her best to makes me not notice it. I felt sorry for you it doesn't work for me. So as an apology from me I will give my best to help bring back our banner and comrades.

"Yes, me too." I shook her hand gladly.

"Long time no see Kuro Usagi. So how is the community doing?"

"Yuiko-san! I'm also happy that you're fine too. The community is doing well now. Since we got new comrades and our comrades back. Also our lands are starting to grow back too."

"Is it true? Then I can't wait to see our home."

"Yes! We're having a welcomed party for the returned of you two."

"Why are you here Kuro Usagi? To be a judge in this game?"

"Yes. Since Shiroyasha-sama asked me to do it."

"Ahem..." Shiroyasha-chan coughed to interrupt both of them. "I'm sorry to interrupt your happy reunion guys but you can do it later. We're gonna start his first [Gift Game] after three years."

"You're right Shiroyasha-sama. Then Reijin-san, are you ready?"

"I'm ready anytime you want."

"Fumu. I like you enthusiastic. Here your first [Gift Game]. I especially make it for you." Shiroyasha-chan clasped her hand.

A geass appeared out of nowhere in front of me. Yuiko said to me that this paper called [Geass Roll]. I grabbed it and then read it.

**GIFT GAME NAME: [Endless Black Night] **

**List of Participant(s):**

*** Ryōgi Reijin**

*** Sakamaki Izayoi**

*** Kudō Asuka**

*** Kasukabe Yō**

*** Leticia Dracule**

**Clearing Condition(s):**

*** End the endless night.**

**Defeat Condition(s):**

*** Forfeiting or the Player does not fulfill the above victory condition in 5 days.**

**Oath: Respecting the above, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall begin.**

**[Thousand Eyes] Seal**

Before anyone could say anything about this, the world turned into black.

* * *

**Creator's note: Thanks for reading folks. The story main character is my OC. In the past he and his sister were in the same community as Kuro Usagi and the gang. Though many of you already know that their community was loose to a Demon Lord. I used the excuses about Reijin (my OC) and his sister were ran away and being take care of by Shiroyasha for 3 years. I'm sorry about some spoiler like Pest and Shirayuki-hime (the Water God that defeated by Izayoi) are joining the community. I don't know how well this story will goes on so I hope all of you will patient until I found some idea. I hope it will be fast (Lol). Thanks again for reading and see you soon~~ *bow***

**Special note: sorry for all of those typo or wrong grammar, since I'm still beginner in this kind of situation. Teehee #Slapped**


	2. Endless Black Night

**Chapter 2: Endless Black Night**

"Urgh... My head."

Asuka woke up after she read the [Geass Roll]. She looked around her but found nothing except darkness.

"Oh you finally woke up ojou-sama."

Asuka turned her head to the rude voice. She saw the blonde-haired boy standing in front of her while looking at her.

"Izayoi-kun, what the hell is that all about?!" Asuka threw a tantrum at Izayoi.

"Don't ask me. I just woke up and found the three of us sleeping in a forest."

"The three of us?" Asuka found that Leticia were sleeping beside her but didn't found Yō anywhere. "Where is Kasukabe-san?"

"Don't know. We were separated when the black out happened I guess." Izayoi shrugged while looking around him.

Before the black out, Izayoi, Asuka, Yō, and Leticia were following Shiroyasha and Kuro Usagi. From a far they saw a boy and a girl, standing in front of the mansion and talked to Shiroyasha. The gang couldn't hear anything (except Yō) so they slowly approached them but suddenly Shiroyasha clapped her hand. A [Geass Roll] appeared in front of them. They read the [Geass Roll] and suddenly shadows appeared out of nowhere and ate them. The shadow itself transport them into a place where nothing else except darkness recided.

"Are these perhaps... Shiroyasha's [Game Board]?"

[Game Board] is a place were the [Player] of [Gift Game] participate in the games. There are many kinds of [Game Board] such as a forest and mountain.

"Probably, since she was the one who gave us the [Geass Roll]. But man this place sure is interesting. There is nothing here except darkness." Izayoi smirk because the excitement of adventure in the unknown place.

The [Game Board] where the problematic children played was just a dark place where there was no sun, no moon, not even stars that shined on the sky. But they could see normally even though the place was really dark. They perceived many trees around them so they guessed that they were in a forest.

"You seemed to be enjoying it." Asuka stood up and cleans her red dress from dirt.

"Of course I am. The winning condition was just too simple yet no clues on how to win it. It's still afternoon and yet there is no sun. This place is awesome! It's like ghosts will suddenly appear and attack us." Izayoi laughed.

"If ghosts exist here, I would like to catch them and show it to Kuro Usagi." A mischievous smile appeared on Asuka's face.

"Good idea. Then shall we begin the ghost hunting?" A sadistic smile also appeared on Izayoi's face.

"But, shouldn't we regroup first with Kasukabe-san? I worry about her." Asuka thought that Yō was searching for them alone. Though Asuka knew that Yō was not weak, but people said that if a girl was wandering alone in a strange place, she should be careful because there might be beasts that wander too.

"You worried about her?"

"I don't doubt about her power but she is still a girl like me. Besides, would it be better if we regroup and think together about our next move? Or maybe you already solved the mystery?"

"Nope, the mystery is too wide so I couldn't solve it immediately. There are too many loop holes and I still have some doubt. So for now I have to agree with your opinion." Izayoi's eyebrow slightly twitched in annoyance mood. "But if I find something fun before we find Kasukabe, I will leave the job to you." He turned around and walked to the place where Leticia still slept.

"Fair enough. Then what should we do about Leticia?"

"I'll carry her." Izayoi lift Leticia on his back. "I don't think she'll wake up soon though."

"Why?" Asuka tilted her head confused of Izayoi's statement.

"Because I'm confident enough that Leticia knew how to clear this game. The enemy doesn't want this game to be cleared so easily so they put her to sleep for 3 or 4 days. They also kidnapped her to shut her mouth. Our job now is waiting for Leticia to wake up or solved the mystery alone. There also this Ryōgi guy right? My guess he is with Yō. He's the main character and the key for this game." The blonde boy grinned like a kid that found some toy to play with.

"If Izayoi-kun said so then it might be true. I hope Ryōgi-kun is on our side."

"I wonder about that. A friend or an enemy, I hope he's an enemy since I want to play him." Izayoi laughed.

Ryōgi Reijin, a boy name that written on the [Geass Roll]. The problematic gang didn't know what kind of guy he is. Izayoi's hope the boy is an enemy while Asuka's hope he is a friend. They had different opinions but still want to think that Yō is fine.

"*sigh* I still hope he's on our side though. If not, I'm confident that he will turn into pulp by Kasukabe-san."

"We don't know until we found him. So let's start finds them or the ghost." Izayoi started stretching in excitement.

"Yeah let's go."

Izayoi and Asuka walked through the dark forest not knowing what trial that will face them.

* * *

"Hey wake up..."

I heard a girl voice. A sweet young girl voice.

"Hey wake up..."

See? I heard it again. I wonder if it's a dream. If it's true then I don't want to wake up.

"... I said wake up didn't I?"

*PAK!*

"Ouch!" I shouted.

I was slapped at my face! It felt really hurt, damn it! Who the hell that slapped me?! I'm gonna pay back his / her kindness!

I opened my eyes as I found that in front of me there is a short brown-haired girl stared at me.

... I need three seconds to understand what happened here.

"Finally..."

This softness behind my head. Did she gave me a thigh pillow?! What fortune I got here! I just got two of the treasure that man always wanted!

"... Did you listening?"

Wait wait wait, calm down me. I'm not a pervert so calm down. But why I remembered such useless thing like "thigh pillow"?! Am I really a pervert in the past?! Hold yourself together Reijin!

"... Wake up."

*PAK!*

"Ouch! What was that for?! For your information, I'm fully awake!"

"But you didn't answer right?"

"Uhm... That was..."

"Pervert..."

*PAK!*

Her last slap almost made me sleep into an eternal slumber. It felt like you were being slapped by an elephant. But I failed because I saw her cheek was slightly red. I must say she's rather cute.

"Can you stand up now? My legs are tingling."

"Ah okay." I hurriedly left her leg and stand up. "So uhm... Do you know what happened here miss?"

"I don't know either. When I woke up, I found out that you're sleeping at my thigh."

"Is-is that so? I'm really sorry." I bowed and scratch my head.

"No it's okay. It was my first time to do that, so it's fine."

Eh...? Did she said something weird just now or it was just my imagination? I hope it was really my imagination because I don't want to think that she's weird.

"I know it's kinda late but let me introduce myself. My name is-"

"Ryōgi Reijin correct?" She interrupts me. "... I already know about your name, so you don't need to introduce yourself. But perhaps you don't know mine. Kasukabe Yō, let's get along well." She smiled at me.

I narrowed my eyes as I heard her. Why does she know my name? I never met anyone except those four girls. Is she an enemy? I must watch out of her even if her smile was cute.

"Uhm... You don't need to be alert about me. I'm on your side."

"And how am I supposed to know that you're on my side?"

"You're right, let see..." She silenced for a while. "... I know." She put her hand in front of her and suddenly a [Geass Roll] appears on her hand. "See? Right here. There is your name, my name and my friends." She showed me the [Geass Roll] and pointed her finger at a specific part of the [Geass Roll].

Well then let me see...

**GIFT GAME NAME: [Endless Black Night]**

**List of Participant(s):**

*** Ryōgi Reijin**

*** Sakamaki Izayoi**

*** Kudō Asuka**

*** Kasukabe Yō**

*** Leticia Dracule**

**Clearing Condition(s):**

*** End the endless night.**

**Defeat Condition(s):**

*** Forfeiting or the Player does not fulfill the above victory condition in 5 days.**

**Oath: Respecting the above, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall begin.**

**[Thousand Eyes] Seal**

She was right. Her name was really on the [Geass Roll]. But why is her name and her friends written there? It was my welcome game right?

"Let me ask you, why you and your friends were sign here? Were you guys planning this all along?"

"You want to know?" I nodded. "... I suppose I should tell you. You know Kuro Usagi right?"

"That bunny girl right? What about her?"

"That girl is our property. You want to kidnap her right?" She glared at me.

"What?! Who the hell told you that?!"

"*giggles* It just a joke. You don't need to be serious."

"Then if I kidnapped her, what will you do?"

"I'll beat you into pulp." She glared at me.

I felt a chill go down my spine. I don't know if this girl really can joke or not. She always said anything with a straight face that I couldn't tell what she think.

"*cough* Can we get back on topic?"

"... Okay. She left us alone to work while she was having fun. We wanted to give her a surprise so we stalked her."

I don't think she's having fun Kasukabe-san. She was there with us because of a job right? So why did you guys suspect her for having fun?

"So... You guys finally surprised her?"

"Yup. I guarantee her face is funny right now." She smirked.

"You guys really are evil." I just gave her honest answer. "Last question... Did you slapped me?"

"... Are you stupid? Of course I am, who else?"

"Impossible, how can a petite girl like you could slap like an elephant?"

"It's my [Gift]." She showed me her wood pendant. "My [Gift] is this pendant. I can use any of my friend's strength with this pendant. Want to try it again?" She lifted her hand a bit.

"No-no-no! One slap is enough! It's a good [Gift] indeed." I stop her before she slapped me again.

"... Really? What a pity." She put her hand down and sighed.

Kasukabe-san, did you just...Sigh? Do you really wanted to slap me? Is this girl a sadist?! Is she disappointed because I declined her offer?! Man, I must be careful with my talk. I wanted to ask if her friends were animals but it was rude so I stop. I should stop messing around with other's business and solved my own problem.

"Kasukabe-san, you got separated from your friends?"

I asked in curiosity because there is something odd here. I saw that there were three more [Player] that joined the game but I didn't see anyone beside us.

"... Yes."

"You don't seem afraid. There is a possibility that they are being attacked by someone."

"... If they really are, I more worried about the one who attack them." She smiled in confident.

Wow, if she said it like that then her friends are strong. I kinda want to meet them. To tell the truth her smile is kinda cute.

"So shall we find your friends?"

"... I prefer us wandering around here for a bit. Since this place is really dark, and normal people can't see anything here. We need a way to leave this place."

Now that she mentioned it, where are we? I looked around me. I found out the place that we stayed was dark. Nothing can be seen around here. Even though this place was dark, I still could see very well. The reason is in the past week, Yuiko only taught me in the dark. My eyes now are really familiar with dark places. But still my eyes couldn't see very far. I looked at the sky and also found that there were no sun, no moon and not even star. This place really is a pain in the ass.

"Kasukabe-san, you are friends with an owl or a bat right?" I asked in curiosity.

An owl is a nocturnal and it can see really well in dark places. A bat can use it supersonic voice to locate things that surrounding them. I asked about these animals since she was friends with animals and these animals are useful in this kind situation. I hope she will say yes because it will be our advantages.

"... Yes I am. I'm using it right now."

"Then what do you see right now?

"... Wait a minute." She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Looks like she let out a sound that only a bat can hear. After a while she opened her eyes. "... We're in a maze. There is a wall behind us and between us."

Ah... So that means we have to get outta here first. This really is a pain in the ass. Can you make it easier for me Shiroyasha-chan? I'm still a newbie here and you give me such difficult task? ... I can't complain can I?

"*sigh* Then Kasukabe-san, can you memorize the maze from your friend's ability?"

"I already memorized the maze. But I don't know if we can leave here safely or not. We got company that also wandering in this maze."

Company eh... I don't like the sound of that.

"Is that so...Is it an enemy?"

"Maybe, since it's not my friends."

I scratched my head and pondered. First, I was slapped by a cute girl that has an elephant's strength. Second, I couldn't see normally because of the abnormal darkness. Third, we're trapped in a maze and there is someone we don't know lurking here. I don't know if my luck is bad or not. Beside I still have a puzzle to solve.

"End the endless night huh... It sounds familiar."

"Did you know something about it Ryōgi?"

"No, it just...Familiar."

"... Familiar?" Kasukabe-san tilted her head.

"Yeah, though I can't remember it. This place really is familiar."

I tried to recall my lost memories. But I couldn't remember anything except the nostalgic feeling. This place was dark, but I don't think I'm scared of it. This feeling is more like...

"It is exciting right?" The girl beside me gave me an answer that I seek. Yeah, excitement. "Say Ryōgi, how about we meet the other company first? We don't need to run away right?"

Have a meeting with our enemy huh? She sure had guts I must say. Not that I hate the idea, but it probably the best choice we have here.

"Then can you lead the way to our guest, Kasukabe-san?"

"...This way."

Kasukabe-san started walking in front of me and I followed her. Now I wonder what kind of guest we have here?

* * *

[Game Board], Black Forest.

Izayoi and Asuka were still wondering in the black forest.

"This is getting boring..." Izayoi let out a sighed of boredom.

"How could you be bored when we just walked for an hour?"

"Same as you ojou-sama." He pointed his finger at Asuka's face.

"So you noticed. This is getting nowhere."

Earlier Izayoi and Asuka were still looking for a ghost. They had searching for an hour but didn't saw anything except trees. It made them bored because nothing happened too. They noticed that it seems the forest itself didn't have an exit. Both of them sat on the ground to think their next move.

"So Izayoi-kun, can you solve the riddle?'

"Not quite, as I said earlier there are some questions to the riddle itself." Izayoi scratched his head.

[Endless Black Night], a [Gift Game] that has a simple win condition [End the Endless Black Night]. Izayoi thought that there were too many winning conditions so he needed to narrow it.

"Can I ask for an example?" Asuka narrowed her eyes.

"Let see..." Izayoi went silence for a bit. "For an example, to end a night we need a sun. But we also doesn't need a sun to end a night understand?"

"What does that mean?" Asuka slightly tilted her head.

"I'll tell you a bit if we need a sun to win. Ever heard the polar night? It's a common misconception that the polar shortest day is totally dark everywhere inside the polar circle. In places very close to the poles it is completely dark, but regions located at the inner border of the polar circles experience polar twilight instead of polar night. In fact, polar regions typically get more twilight throughout the year than equatorial regions. For regions inside the polar circles, the maximum lengths of the time that the sun is completely below the horizon varies from about 20 hours at the Arctic Circle and Antarctic Circle to 179 days at the Poles. However, not all this time is classified as polar night, since sunlight may be visible because of refraction. Also, the time when the sun is above the horizon at the poles is 186 days. The numerical asymmetry occurs because the time when the sun is partially above the horizon is counted towards the "daytime". Also, the above numbers are average numbers: owing to the ellipticity of the Earth's orbit, where the South Pole receives a week more of sun-below-horizon than the North Pole. Ojou-sama, are you listening?"

"Ye-yeah I'm listening." Asuka blinked her eyes for a bit.

"I can see you don't understand anything I said because you're from after the war era. So let me tell you the important part. We need Shiroyasha."

"Eh...? Can you explain more Izayoi-kun?"

"If you want to know, I'll explain it. The polar night occurs when the night lasts for more than 24 hours. This occurs only inside the polar circles. The opposite phenomenon, the polar day, or midnight sun, occurs when the sun stays above the horizon for more than 24 hours. By "night" is meant when the center of the sun is below a free horizon. Since the atmosphere bends the rays of the sun, [Light Wins over Darkness] by a few degrees. Hence the area that is affected by polar night is smaller than the area of midnight sun. As you know from the beginning, Shiroyasha is the personification of the [Midnight Sun] itself. She had a sun itself. If we want to clear this game we need her." What Izayoi meant was put an end to the polar night and also the midnight sun by bringing a sun to the polar night. Since the sun never been seen at the polar night, if they bring a sun to it then the endless night will end. Shiroyasha herself had the power of a sun. If we bring her here then the problem will be solved. "Then here is my question. Do we really need a sun to win this?" He pointed his hand to the black sky.

"Then there are other options." Asuka looked at the black sky.

"Correct, the other assumption I have is, we are now playing in a [Near-Death Experience] board." A devilish smirk appeared at Izayoi's face.

"Near... Death experience?"

"It's also normal you don't know about [Near-Death Experience] since the one who sparked this idea was in 1972 and you came to Little Garden way before that."

A [Near-Death Experience] or NDE refers to personal experiences associated with impending death, encompassing multiple possible sensations including detachment from the body, feelings of levitation, total serenity, security, warmth, the experience of absolute dissolution, and the presence of a light. These phenomena are usually reported after an individual has been pronounced clinically dead or has been very close to death.

"Then…what is the difference between NDE and a coma?"

"You know about coma?" Izayoi's eyes slightly widen.

"Of course I do. For your information I'm not too ignorant for not knowing some common knowledge."

"If you know that then it makes thing easier. Their similarities are the person who got those exhibits will completely absence of wakefulness and is unable to consciously feel, speak, hear, or move. The different is, the person in a coma is in a deep slumber state while NDE is in a death state. NDE is the same as you were dead but you came back alive. Don't think the person who got NDE as the same as undead. They are just experiencing the dead itself and back to life with their will."

"So you're saying that we're in death state?!" Asuka's eyes widen up.

"Perhaps, the place we're staying here is one of the NDE symptoms, endless black forest. Man this place is great! The more I think the more excited I get!" Izayoi laughed heartily.

"Then are we gonna see the Sanzu River by chance?"

"If luck on our side we're gonna see it."

Sanzu River is a Japanese Buddhist tradition and religious belief. It is believed that on the way to the afterlife, the dead must cross the river. Sanzu River has other name and that is Styx River. Styx River is a death river in Greek Mythology so it the same as Sanzu River but different mythology. Since Asuka was Japanese, she knew more about the Sanzu River because Buddhism came to Japan at least since 544. After heard the Sanzu River, Izayoi went quiet all of sudden.

_Sanzu River huh... I wonder if that smelly oba-san successfully crossing that. If it's her then she will be playing with the demons instead crossing it. Or maybe she played with Charon and made him cross the river for free._

Izayoi chuckled in melancholic. He remembered someone who was already dead. Confused with Izayoi's sudden silenced, Asuka spoke:

"Is something wrong Izayoi-kun?"

"Nope there's nothing wrong." Izayoi stood up to covered his melancholic face. He lifted up Leticia and carried her again on his back. "Now that we had two options we need to do something. If we need a sun then we need Shiroyasha while if we in NDE state then we need a way to wake up. Let's do this ojou-sama." Suddenly a sound of clapping hands echoed through the area. "You finally came out from your hiding place huh? Show yourself coward." Izayoi glared at the place where the sound came from.

"Ara ara, is that a proper way to talk to a lady? No wonder Shiroyasha said that the [No Name] community had a rude boy, so it's you." A sweet and yet hostile voice came from behind a tree.

"Hahaha, why thanks for your compliment. The name is Sakamaki Izayoi. As Shiroyasha said, lady or not I will not respecting someone who is not stronger than me. So if you want to make me obedient to you then show me your strength. Show yourself!"

"It's a gentleman job to show a lady his strength. If you wan to see me, then let me ask. Would you like a [Challenge] or a [Duel]?"

Suddenly Izayoi felt a chill on his spine. He could tell that the sweet voice had the same strength as Shiroyasha, but more hostile than her.

"By any chance, you're a demon lord aren't you?" Izayoi smirk in sadistic manner while Asuka shocked from what he said.

"I wonder about that." Izayoi and Asuka heard an elegant and yet sadistic laughed behind a tree.

"Ojou-sama, what should we do?" The blonde-haired asked the ojou-sama that went silenced from the beginning.

"Eh? Me? Since we don't know her [Gift], its better we go to [Challenge] than [Duel]."

"Hey you! You heard her; we will let you test us."

"Ara ara, where's the confident you had earlier boy? A lady likes a gentleman who is obedient for her, so I'll let that one slide away. Isn't that right, the lady in the red dress?" The voice keeps laughing.

"Ah-ah yes..." Asuka instantly flinched for a moment after heard the voice talked to her.

"Fufufu, then here's your [Challenge]. If you win I'll let you see me and I'll answer any questions you ask."

A [Geass Roll] appeared in front of Izayoi and Asuka. They took and then read it.

**GIFT GAME NAME: [Hell Chaser]**

**List of Participant(s):**

*** Sakamaki Izayoi**

*** Kudō Asuka**

*** Leticia Dracule**

**Clearing Condition(s):**

*** Succesfully run away or defeats the chaser.**

**Defeat Condition(s):**

*** Forfeiting or the Player does not fulfill the above victory condition within 1 hour.**

*** The Player is dying in the game.**

**Oath: Respecting the above, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall begin.**

**[Thousand Eyes] Seal**

After reading that, Izayoi narrowed his eyes for a bit and spoke:

"So who is this chaser?"

"Wait, let me call him. Zero-chan~ come out~ your dinner is ready~."

At that moment, they heard the fallen leafs were burnt into crisp. A devilish growl could be heard in the silent forest. They saw a beast that had a black skin as coal and smell of burning brimstone. Its eyes were a deep, bright, and almost glowing red. It had razor sharp teeth and claw. A green breath also came out from its mouth.

"Let me introduce you, this cutie is my pet. I named him Zero." Heard the sweet voice said that Izayoi could say nothing except bursting into laughter. "Ara ara, are you too scared that you lost your screw Izayoi-chan?"

"Ahahaha not that, it just too funny. Man, [Thousand Eyes] is the best. They had a hellhound and a gryphon as their mythical beast. And it just a 4th class community out of seven class. Man, Little Garden really is crazy and the best!" The blonde-haired boy continued to laughs.

"Why thank you for your compliment, Izayoi-chan." The sweet voice also laughed.

"Izayoi-kun it's not laughing matter. If we lost we'll be food for that beast!"

"Is that so ojou-sama? Then why are you smiling?" He pointed his finger at Asuka's mouth and continued to laugh.

"Because it's thrilling and fun! I can't help myself!" Asuka just couldn't stop smiling about the environment around her.

Though the situation was dire, there was no intense atmosphere. They life were on the line but Izayoi and Asuka couldn't feel the life threatening from the chaser of hell. Because they believed in other to protect their back so they didn't feel that the grim reaper was ready to eat them.

"Okay then, when I count to zero then the game start. Three..."

"Ojou-sama, can you run?"

"Unfortunately I can't. Should I use [Deen]?"

"Two..."

"Don't, we need to understand that dog strength first then we will fight it. There is no choice so I'll carry you. Use your [Authorithy] to stop that dog if you can."

"Okay, I follow your command."

"One..."

"Ready ojou-sama?" Izayoi carried Leticia on his hand with Asuka on his back.

"Ready when you are." A small grin appeared on her face.

"Zero-chan, eat them!"

The signal of [Hell Chaser] started as Izayoi leapt through the forest swiftly while Zero followed him not losing with Izayoi's speed.

* * *

Gate [160796], Shiroyasha's mansion

The sun was on the top of the sky, pointing that the time was at noon. Shiroyasha and Kuro Usagi were watching the problematic gang from a screen inside Shiroyasha's mansion. Shiroyasha sat down on a sofa and used her fan to chill her body from the heat of summer. Though the heat was hot, Kuro Usagi just stood still like a statue. She couldn't feel the heat because her body was frozen and gazed at the screen with a dumb expression. She couldn't believe what her eyes had seen.

_Wh-why are Izayoi-san and the others there?_

Kuro Usagi believed that she already left the community without being spotted. She told the kids in the community not to tell the problematic children where she was gone. She also told the kids that if they asked about the place she went, tell them that she was gone for friend visiting.

Since Kuro Usagi was made a fool of by her friends, she was standing for an hour watching the screen. Shiroyasha wanted to stop the awkward atmosphere; she closed her fan and spoke:

"Kuro Usagi, why don't you sit down here and watch the show?" The white-haired girl took a slice of watermelon from her [Gift Card]. "Here have a bite. There is nothing better than a slice of watermelon while watching the show." She gave the watermelon to Kuro Usagi.

"Ah... Thank you." Kuro Usagi blankly took the watermelon from Shiroyasha. "Hey! It's not the time to eat a watermelon!" She came to her sense and threw the watermelon to the yard.

"What did you say?! You mean now is the time for an ice?! Good idea, when the weather is hot the perfect food is ice!" Shiroyasha took a cup of rainbow ice."Here! One of my friend's best ice. The ice is made from the demon of ice, Jack Frost. I'll guarantee you'll like it." She put the ice on a table in front of her.

Jack Frost is the personification of frost, ice, snow, sleet, and freezing cold weather. In the Little Garden he was one of top ice makers. Since his ice was a top class item no one can restrain not to eat it.

"Like I said, it's not the time for that!" Though she said that, she took a spoonful of ice into her mouth. But s rare ice in front of her couldn't make her brain think straight. Her mouth said no but her brain said yes. "Sweet!" She put her hand on her cheek and gave an expression like in heaven.

"It's sweet isn't it? That's one of our famous products." Shiroyasha leaned on the sofa and cooling herself with her fan. "Okay, then back to topic. What you want to ask Kuro Usagi?"

"Why is Izayoi-san and the others here?" Protested Kuro Usagi as she took a spoonful of ice.

"I don't particularly know why they are following you. Perhaps they want to surprise you I guess. You didn't know they followed you?"

"No... I didn't..." She looked on the floor dejectedly. "But why did they enter the [Gift Game]? I thought it was only for Reijin-san."

"Why you ask? Because it's fun." Shiroyasha laughed as she took an ice cream from her [Gift Card]. She knew that from the beginning the problematic gang would come no matter what the other said. She wanted to tease Kuro Usagi and surprised the gang by secretly sending a letter to Kuro Usagi only. She used her as a bait to make the problematic children play her game. "Beside look, something is happening." She took a bite of her ice and pointed her fan on the screen.

At the screen in front of them, the screen divided into two. One showed a brown-haired girl with a black-haired boy walking in a dark maze. While the other screen showed a blonde-haired boy that carried a blonde-haired maid with an black-haired in red dress ojou-sama beside the boy running in the black forest. Behind them there was a black dog chased them.

"Is that... A Hellhound?!" Kuro Usagi's eyes widen in shocked.

Hellhound is a supernatural dog, found in folklore. Hellhounds are said to be as black as coal and smell of burning brimstone. They tend to leave behind a charred area wherever they go. Their eyes are a deep, bright, and almost glowing red. They have razor sharp teeth, super strength and speed, and are commonly associated with graveyards and the underworld. Hellhounds are called [The Bearers of Death] because they were supposedly created by ancient demons to serve as heralds of death. According to legend, seeing one leads to a person's death. Sometimes it is said to be once; other times it requires three sightings for the curse to take effect and kill the victim. These factors make the Hellhound a feared symbol and worthy of the name [Bearer of Death]. The Hellhound has been seen several times throughout history, and it is not specific to any one place.

"So she brought one of her pet after all." Shiroyasha's eyebrows were slightly twitching as she looked at the screen.

Hellhounds were beings ranked 4 or above digits in the Little Garden. Hellhounds weren't supposed to be wondering in the low digits since it always obeyed their master. Except someone brought it here.

"Shiroyasha-sama, this is urgent matter! We need to stop the game!"

"Now, now calm down a bit Kuro Usagi. If anything bad happens I'll take the responsibility. Beside that boy is having fun right now." Shiroyasha mentioned the blonde-haired in the screen. The boy was running away from the dog while carrying the maid and the ojou-sama on his shoulder. Though the ojou-sama was protesting when he carried her, she seemed to be having fun.

"But it is still dangerous Shiroyasha-sama!"

"Do you not trust me Kuro Usagi?" Though her words were simple, it had a deep meaning. Shiroyasha didn't have a reason to put the [No Name] in danger. Kuro Usagi just accepted it dejectedly and said nothing. Beside she also knew that the problematic children were not weak. She just didn't want anything bad happening to them. "Good, now let's have some ice cream again to make your mood better. Just trust your friends and enjoy the show."

"Okay..." Kuro Usagi took a spoonful of ice into her mouth. The heavenly taste were melting in her mouth. It made her mood slightly better.

_Izayoi-san, Asuka-san, Yō-san, Leticia-sama, and Reijin-san. I wish you luck._

* * *

**Author's note: First thing first, thanks for being patient and reading this story folks, demonz18 here~. Today topic is [End the Endless Black Night]. If you wonder how this story were being made I'll tell you something. As you already read this chapter you know that I'm slightly combined facts with myths. I did some research for the facts of NDE (Near-Death Experience) or the Polar Night itself because they are some options that I could think to [End the Endless Black Night] with the way of Izayoi's think (?). Though it took days I kinda wonder how this will work XD. I'm sorry for you all who don't read the LN about Shirayuki-hime and Pest joint the [No Name] in the first chapter. I also sorry for spoiling a woman who Izayoi knew that supposed to be dead (?) in this chapter. ****If you want to know about Reijin (my MC) looks like, I'll tell you in the next chapter. **Special thanks for Starlight AT for editing my story *bow*. I supposed those who read this already knew about Starlight AT but she also writing two Mondaiji's fanfic. That's it for today folks see you in a few days or weeks or maybe a month when I feel like to continue it. But one thing for sure I'm not gonna stop this fanfic so please be patient. See you in next chapter ~~XD


End file.
